love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai
was released on February 6, 2013. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos Remix Ver. = |-| Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Oide! Oide! Yuuwaku no Dance again Oide yo oide! Kaguya no shiro he Deai ga ayatsuru MISUTERII Kiken na PERUSONA Odorou! Odorou! Owaranai Dance beat Odorou yo Odorou! Kaguya no shiro de Yozora wo kiritoru REEZAA BIIMU Watashi to mite yo? Mabayui hoshi ga terasu omoi Koyoi no yume yo towa ni Asu no koto wa wasuretai no Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo Yasashiku sarawaretai Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO Fureta te ga mada atsui Nogasazu ni dakishimete Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne Oide! Oide! Jounetsu de Dance again Oide yo oide! Kaguya no shiro he Mayoi wo nomikomu ENAJII Nemuranu PASSHONEITO Odorou! Odorou! Tomaranai Dance beat Odorou yo odorou! Kaguya no shiro de Seiza ga orinasu DISUKOTIIKU Watashi mo mazete Kirameku hoshi ni chikau kokoro Hakanai yume de ii wa Asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku no Watashi wa kuroi bara no hime yo Hageshiku sarawaretai Dakara hohoende oikakete to me ga sasou Anata mo kuroi tsuki no NAITO Hitomi no oku wa atsui Tsukamaete dakishimete Kono kiseki wa koi wo yobu no ne Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo Yasashiku sarawaretai Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO Fureta te ga mada atsui Nogasazu ni dakishimete Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne |-| Kanji= おいで！おいで！誘惑の Dance again おいでよおいで！輝夜の城へ 出逢いがあやつるミステリー 危険なペルソナ 踊ろう！踊ろう！終わらない Dance beat 踊ろうよ踊ろう！輝夜の城で 夜空を切りとるレーザービーム 私と見てよ？ まばゆい星が照らす想い 今宵の夢よ永遠（とわ）に 明日（あす）のことは忘れたいの 私は紅い薔薇の姫よ　優しくさらわれたい そっと囁いて意味ありげに目をそらす あなたは白い月の騎士（ナイト）　触れた手がまだ熱い のがさずに抱きしめて この奇跡を恋と呼ぶのね おいで！おいで！情熱で Dance again おいでよおいで！輝夜の城へ 迷いを飲みこむエナジー 眠らぬパッショネイト 踊ろう！踊ろう！止まらない Dance beat 踊ろうよ踊ろう！輝夜の城で 星座が織りなすディスコティーク 私も混ぜて きらめく星に誓う心 儚い夢でいいわ 明日は明日の風が吹くの 私は黒い薔薇の姫よ　激しくさらわれたい だから微笑んで追いかけてと目が誘う あなたも黒い月の騎士　瞳の奥は熱い つかまえて抱きしめて この奇跡は恋を呼ぶのね 私は紅い薔薇の姫よ　優しくさらわれたい そっと囁いて意味ありげに目をそらす あなたは白い月の騎士　触れた手がまだ熱い のがさずに抱きしめて この奇跡を恋と呼ぶのね |-| English= Come! Come! Dance again seductively Come on, come! To Kaguya’s castle Our fateful encounter is a manipulative mystery A perilous persona Let’s dance! Let’s dance! The Dance beat won’t end Come on dance, let’s dance! At Kaguya’s castle Laser beams cut away the night sky Will you watch with me? The dazzling stars illuminate these feelings Oh dream last forever I want to forget all about tomorrow I’m the princess of red roses, I want you to make me yours tenderly I gently whisper and avert my eyes meaningfully You’re the knight of the white moon, The hand I felt is still warm Don’t let go and hold me tight I call this miracle love Come! Come! Dance again with passion Come on, come! To Kaguya’s castle The energy engulfs any hesitation Passion doesn’t sleep Let’s dance! Let’s dance! The Dance beat won’t stop Come on dance, let’s dance! At Kaguya’s castle The discothèque intertwines the constellations Stir me up too My heart vows upon the twinkling stars A transient dream is fine Tomorrow will take care of itself I’m the princess of black roses, I want you to make me yours passionately So I smile and my eyes invite you to chase me You’re also the knight of the black moon, Warmth lies deep in your eyes Seize me and hold me tight This miracle calls love I’m the princess of red roses, I want you to make me yours tenderly I gently whisper and avert my eyes meaningfully You’re the knight of the white moon, The hand I felt is still warm Don’t let go and hold me tight I call this miracle love Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!